


You taught me the courage of stars, before you left (How light carries on endlessly, even after death)

by Anonymous



Series: Toonkind D&D Fics [5]
Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What kind of actor can’t even emote?”It’s a rhetorical question. He asks it every time he pinches a lock of (incorrectly) colored hair between two fingers, and mourns his inability to properly act.Vic always pats him on the back after, hand coarse and warm on Tobias’s skin as encouragements stream from their mouth. I believe in you, you can do it, even the Engineer had to practice to be able to do what he does.
Relationships: Tobias O Chrowelle & Victor Tim
Series: Toonkind D&D Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989043
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	You taught me the courage of stars, before you left (How light carries on endlessly, even after death)

“What kind of actor can’t even emote?”

It’s a rhetorical question. He asks it every time he pinches a lock of (incorrectly) colored hair between two fingers, and mourns his inability to properly act.

Vic always pats him on the back after, hand coarse and warm on Tobias’s skin as encouragements stream from their mouth.  _ I believe in you, you can do it, even the Engineer had to practice to be able to do what he does. _

He sighs through dark blue bangs. He shifts on a chair two sizes too small. When Vic puts the music on though, a cheerful caterwauling that fills the room, his blue shifts to a pale yellow, his joy rippling through his hair and into his eyes, washing away the sadness. 

The first time they had done this, Tobias had been stuttering, and Vic had been hesitant. They aren’t anymore. Their hands find each other and then he’s grinning, throat constricting in anticipation, hands speckled pale blue from Victor’s glow. It was hard to dance with a partner who’s so much smaller in size, but now he swings Vic around and trusts that they won’t let go.

The music dips, then swells like the crest of a wave. The glow seeping through the cracks between Tobias and Victor’s fingers bubble over like seafoam. Shoes squeak against floorboards, floorboards creak under a sudden movement, movement ceasing slightly as four feet become two, and two hearts become one.

He/they don’t stop. They twirl, moving from a duet to a solo, feet tapping out a rhythm. The music ebbs, drawing away from the shore, but it doesn’t matter. Victobi’s laughter and blue glow fills the space the notes leave behind.

He spins. He smiles, and yellow patterns crease the blue of his skin.

* * *

He tells everyone he’s fine.

And he is. Tobias didn’t know Vic as well as the others- not like The Engineer for example. The hollow feeling in his chest will pass, as does the urge to break down, the knowledge that neither Vic nor Victobi will ever spin around again-

He cries. He washes his face in cold water. He turns on the gramophone, and the music warbles out, completely at odds with the oppressive mood. He twirls, and spins, his feet taking him through a dance that’s meant to have a partner, then one meant to be taken alone. He feels too light, too small, too alone, and he stumbles on steps more often than not.

The music stops. His hiccups fill in the silence, as his dancing halts and his hair stubbornly stays the darkest shade of blue, no matter the smile he forces on his face.

(What kind of actor can’t even emote?)

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe I predicted the future


End file.
